Solo si
by BlueCrystalDust
Summary: Son las tres de la mañana, Kenny debería estar durmiendo como el resto de South Park pero tiene algo más importante que hacer. Mientras su mano sube y baja, esa sensación indescriptible, pero conocida, se apodera de su cuerpo. Este fic participa en el reto #3 del "Foro South Park Hispano": Emociones y Sentimientos


**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece**

 **Este fic participa en el reto #3 Emociones y Sentimientos del foro: "South Park Hispano"**

* * *

 **Solo si...**

Dieron las tres de la madrugada en el pequeño y remoto South Park, pero no era precisamente por la hora en cuestión que la casa de la familia McCormick permanecía a oscuras. Unas seis horas antes también lo estaba, al parecer alguien olvido pagar la cuenta de luz o no tenía el dinero para hacerlo. Y es que cuando se es pobre se prioriza comer más que tener luz.

Y de igual manera se priorizan muchas otras cosas como el alcohol, el alcohol nunca debía faltar en casa de los McCormick y algo de droga tampoco está mal. Si Stuart y Carol McCormick tenían alcohol y algo que fumarse se daban por satisfechos, olvidándose por completo del mundo que los rodea, del trabajo, de sus responsabilidades y por ende de sus hijos.

Así que siendo las tres de la mañana de un sábado y dado que no había electricidad, Kenny McCormick se servía de la luz de su linterna para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Entre la oscuridad y en medio de la noche, su mano subía y bajaba, su frente se hallaba perlada de sudor y su lengua chasqueaba cuando sentía leves pinchazos en los dedos. Pero tenía que seguir, debía seguir. Si paraba tan solo un segundo, estaba seguro no terminaría. Por eso su mano seguía ese compás, sus dedos el mismo ritmo, la misma maniobra que ya tantas veces había hecho.

Entonces, cuando sus parpados iban a cerrarse, realizó la última puntada al vestido. Rompió el hilo con sus dientes y terminó el trabajo con un nudo.

El vestido le había llevado más tiempo del que creyó y aun le faltaban las alas. Kenny McCormick suspiró con cansancio y con la aguja pinchó levemente sus piernas. No hubo sangre pero esperaba que el dolor lo mantuviera despierto lo suficiente para terminar el disfraz.

Fue entonces, mientras comenzaba a dibujar en el pedazo de cartón, que una sensación indescriptible lo embargó. La sintió mientras cosía el vestido pero esta vez vino con fuerza abrasadora de manera que calentaba su cuerpo mientras la nieve se acumulaba afuera de su ventana. La sensación le hacía sentirse cálido, seguro y feliz, sumamente feliz.

Ver a Karen sonreír era lo que hacía que ese sentimiento aumentase. No era amor, aunque en parte sí, pero sabía que había algo más. ¡Mucho más! No más grande que el amor a una hermana, no, sino algo consigo mismo. Se sentía estúpidamente feliz con él mismo. Se sentía orgulloso de los pinchazos en sus dedos y las ojeras, era sus marcas de batalla, el esfuerzo de toda una noche.

Cuando la mujer más importante en su vida le decía ese tímido pero emocionado "Gracias" su cuerpo se removía, su trabajo como hermano mayor había sido cumplido y definitivamente verla sonreír era mil veces mejor que tener sexo. Se sentía el rey del mundo, podría morir en ese preciso instante y lo haría con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Él y solo él podía hacer feliz a su hermanita, solo él podía acompañarla, reconfortarla, hacerla sentir querida. Y esas acciones lo enorgullecían, más de mil veces se había preguntado cómo alguien tan maníaco y pervertido como él puede tener por hermanita a alguien tan angelical y buena como Karen. Ella era su ángel, él solo cumplía su papel de hermano mayor. Y amaba hacerlo, amaba ser el hermano mayor, SU hermano mayor. Para él era todo un placer estar ahí para ella y ayudarla con lo que sea que necesitase. Era una satisfacción inigualable, comparado con absolutamente nada.

No le importaba si moría todos los días por el resto de su inmortal existencia o si tenía que trabajar como esclavo de un seudo-chino o si debía amanecerse confeccionando un disfraz para la obra de la escuela, nada de eso importaba. Solo importaba la sonrisa de su hermanita que lo llenaba de dicha y satisfacción. Porque ella era su reina y él vivía para complacerla.

* * *

 **El sentimiento que me tocó fue** _Satisfacción_ **, no sé si quedo plasmado. Mi primera idea para el reto no tenía ni a Kenny ni a Karen en él, iba a ser un poco más largo, involucraría nazis, trenes y otras cosas, en el transcurso me di cuenta que había demasiadas emociones para hacerlo solo de** _Satisfacción_ **. Así que descarté la idea (planeo hacerla en un futuro) y mientras escuchaba música en modo aleatorio, comenzó la canción Mariposa Traicionera, sé que no tiene nada que ver con el fic, excepto por lo del disfraz de mariposa, pero fue justo eso lo que me dio la idea de Karen con su disfraz y a Kenny haciéndolo. En fin...**

 **Si pensaron que Kenny hacia otra cosa con sus manos a mitad de la noche, ese era el punto y si no lo pensaron creo que debo trabajar más en eso.**

 **Gracias por leer, no olviden el review. Hasta la próxima.**

 **BCD**


End file.
